The present invention relates to grid skylight systems and more particularly to a grid skylight system having prefabricated curb and gutter frames formed of interconnected longitudinal and transverse beams that form higher transverse cross gutters that drain into lower, longitudinal main gutters. The lightweight grid frames are prefabricated rows that can be easily field installed to form an overall grid support. Assembly between adjoining grid row frames is made watertight by a continuous gasket seal and the assembly of mating edges of adjacent grid row frames forms the main gutter channel.
Many constructions use skylights or glass covering structures as roofs for large buildings or at least for covering a portion of a large building. Skylights are commonly used to cover large atrium spaces. One common type of skylight includes a plurality of separate panels which can be flat, dome shaped, pyramidal, or the like. Such multiple or grid skylight systems require some type of gutter system for channeling rainwater to a desired discharge. A typical gutter system includes a number of intersecting gutters, normally positioned between adjacent individual skylights. The gutters are usually constructed in the field and upon the atrium space to be covered by using welding or fasteners such as sheetmetal screws, bolting, or the like. The field construction of a skylight system increases labor costs and the complexity of installation. Additionally, a typical field-installation contemplates the individual skylight units to be of a permanent part of the structure which often makes replacement of an individual skylight unit difficult or impossible.
Various skylight constructions including some grid skylight systems have been patented. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,325 issued to Chalpin shows a skylight and gutter system that uses an elevated cross gutter in combination with main gutters. The Chalpin patent provides a gutter system for skylights which includes a formed or extruded primary gutter and a channel connector shop welded across the primary gutter at locations where a secondary gutter is desired. A secondary gutter is nested in the connector and is attached thereto. The channel connector has a drainhole defined therein for conducting water from the secondary gutter to the primary gutter. However, the gutter and cross gutter configuration disclosed in Chalpin must be field assembled which differs from the present invention wherein individual frame rows of a given number of skylight supports are prefabricated and then field-assembled to form a grid or array that supports a plurality of skylights. The present invention features adjoining mating edges of grid row frames to form a continuous main channel for rainwater.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,088 issued Feb. 12, 1974 to K. Sandow and Thomas Anderton provides a grid skylight systems that includes longitudinal main channels for carrying rainwater as well as a plurality of cross flow gutters. A clamp assembly secures the cross gutters and adjoining main gutters together with a clamp assembly that also secures the skylight domes. This construction requires a complete disassembly of the clamping arrangement in order to remove a single skylight dome for replacement. The '088 patent uses longitudinal frame members and lateral end frame members which join. A cover plate with assembly screws forms the clamp that is used to secure the plexiglass or acrylic domes in position upon the network of longitudinal frames and lateral frames.
The Dietrich Pat. No. 4,471,584 discloses a skylight system of preglazed modules which are factory preassembled and shipped to a job site for erection directly onto a supporting structure. The modules are interconnected with joints that allow for thermal expansion. The preglazed assemblies can be individually replaced when broken. Gutters are provided on adjacent modules and joined to provide a continuous moisture removal system for condensate and leakage. This patent uses a complicated interfitted tongue and groove joint. The system is installed by inserting weatherstripping between adjacent modules. This is different from the present invention wherein all water drains from individual domed skylights to cross gutters and to main gutters. The present invention also differs from the Dietrich patent by providing individual grid row frames which can be prefabricated and can be field-assembled to form an overall grid skylight support wherein mating edges of the adjacent grid row frames assemble to form the main gutter channel between adjacent grid row frames.
Thus, the present invention provides an improved grid skylight apparatus having a plurality of grid row frames, each comprising a preferably self-supporting plurality of interconnected beam supports defining a plurality of individual bays with the bay upper surfaces forming individual skylight curbs that respectively support a plurality of skylights. The side of each grid row frame provides a mating edge that can register with the mating edge of an adjacent grid row frame during assembly. A plurality of skylights, each having a peripheral support skirt seats respectively upon each bay at the skylight curb associated therewith, and a light transmitting skylight panel covers the peripheral support. A plurality of cross gutters is provided on each grid row, preferably upon one of the connected beam supports and is positioned between adjacent skylights, the cross gutter extending at an angle toward the mating edge of the grid row. A cross flow channel surface on the cross gutter provides an elevation lower than the bay upper surfaces defining the skylight curbs. A main gutter channel is formed by an assembly of the mating edges of two adjacent grid row frames and includes a pair of longitudinally extending gutter sections, each having a main gutter channel surface with an elevation lower than the elevation of the cross flow channel surface. The gutter sections include beam support flanges defining one side of each bay and an assembly flange extending upwardly from the main gutter channel surface. A discharge transmits rainwater flow between the cross gutters and the main gutter channel. Fasteners are provided for assembling the grid row mating edges and a continuous seal prevents rainwater leakage at the mating edges of adjacent grid rows.
In the preferred embodiment, each main gutter includes a pair of longitudinal beams, having corresponding cross sections that include an upper flange comprising in part the skylight curbs for supporting the skylights, a lower flange defining the bottom of the main gutter channel, an inner vertical web extending between the upper flange and the lower flange, and generally vertical assembly flange transversely spaced from the inner vertical web. The assembly flanges include the mating edges which align when adjacent grid row frames are assembled. In the preferred embodiment, each assembly flange extends from the lower flange that defines the bottom of the main gutter channel and terminates at an elevation position below the upper flange that defines the skylight curb surface. In the preferred embodiment, a seal includes a continuous longitudinal gasket that extends between the assembly flanges of adjacent longitudinal beams of adjacent assembled grid rows. Each grid row preferably comprises a plurality of interconnected longitudinal and transverse beam supports, each having an upper flange that occupies the same plane to define the individual skylight curbs. In the preferred embodiment, the longitudinal beams and transverse beams intersect at right angles and have connected upper horizontal flanges forming rectangular skylight curbs upon which the skylight peripheral support members register.
In the preferred embodiment, each cross gutter comprises a generally U-shaped beam member having a pair of spaced apart upper flanged portions with spaced apart surfaces that define a portion of the skylight curbs for adjacent skylights. The use of spaced apart flanges insures that individual skylights can be operated and/or replaced and allows rain flow to travel from each skylight directly into the cross flow channels.